The present application relates to software and more specifically to systems and methods for facilitating developing and implementing remotely accessible software, such as web services.
Remotely accessible software is employed in various demanding applications, including enterprise cloud-based software accessible to distributed clients, such as mobile devices. In many enterprise computing environments, different software systems must exchange data, such as via web services or via other mechanisms for communicating data between software systems via the Internet. A software system that requests data is called a service requester, and a software system that processes the request and provides data is called the service provider.
Software development methods and tools for facilitating developing web services, Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), and so on, used to implement such remotely accessible software, often demand efficient mechanisms that enable rapid development and installation of computer code.
Conventionally, development of a web service, such as a Representational State Transfer (REST) service, requires analysis of service interface details, i.e., details of the communications interface between a client device and a remote content server. Such analysis is often performed manually, i.e., hand coded via software development tools. However, manual approaches, which may involve opening interface objects and files; visually checking and editing service components as needed; and editing service code accordingly, can be excessively time consuming and error prone.
Generally, development of REST services via API interfaces using existing tools can be excessively labor intensive, costly, and error prone.